


Call of the West

by Poetsfall



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetsfall/pseuds/Poetsfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firstborn of the firstborn was born out of love that was strong, but which shattered when the Great Journey began from the shore Cuiviénen. His father took him and raised him in the wild, the lost prince of the Noldor, the eldest son of Finwë. He lives throughout the most important parts of Ardan history, loving and living. This is the story of him and his descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He knew her when he saw her.

She was the Call of the Sea, the Song of Valinor, beckoning to all the eldar to return to the realm of the Valar. He had lived many years as the king of his woodland realm and many years before that under his father, King Oropher of Greenwood the Great, and never had he, a member of the Sindar, longed to take a ship from the Grey Havens. And he had never imagined that the Call would be a being of legend, the elusive daughter of Ülmo, Lord of the Seas, the only one to have no love of earth, yet he had been the only one to lay with one of the eldar or edain. No one really knew which and he knew that the bride of Ólorin had never been seen before in Arda.

She was like a water-nymph, yet her colouring blended with Mirkwood with her copper-toned hair that crashed down her back in gentle waves like the ones that were her home and her eyes sparkled with a black-blue like the depths of the deepest ocean, like Mirkwood's darkened paths. They shone with an ethereal light like dark stars. She was small in stature, yet she filled the room with her presence, as she had not dimmed her Valar-blood to seem less threatening to a mere immortal who could die, like he.

He had not been able to sleep, the presence of his wife still living in his memory too closely and yet he was hard pressed to remember what had made his heart break in this moment. She had a soothing presence, like the deep ocean or pools in the caves that were undisturbed by neither wind nor rain. The Call emanated from her movements and her words.

"Hail King Thranduil of Mirkwood! I come to thee as a forewarning, that I shall come once again when strangers longing for home pass through," she said in a voice that sounded like the passing of a forest brook, calming and other-worldly.

"Hail Daughter of Ülmo, Lord of the Seas, whom do you speak of?" he asked yet doubted he would get an answer.

"I, Airëlin Ómanúanel, Music of the Seas, have come to you only to warn, but 'tis those who will consider thee enemies, for which reason, I cannot tell thee," she declared and was gone.


	2. The Firstborn of the Firstborn

Erestor walked through the halls of Imladris for the last time before saying good bye to this place forever, this place that had been a true home to him for many millennia. He would miss it, but not as much as he waited sailing into the West for there he would finally be reunited with his daughter, a wonderful maiden he had birthed, for he bore the gift of childbearing. She had been claimed by her father soon after her majority to be taught, for she was a child of extraordinary power.

She had been forbidden to see him, since being taken away and that had been at the end of the First Age. For two long Ages he had missed her and for many years he had not even heard word of her. Occasionally he would be given messages that she was well and relatively happy, as a way to reassure him. It had not been until recently at the ending of the Third Age that he had heard of her moving in Arda, yet he never sought her out, knowing it was not time yet.

"Peace, mellon nín, we shall get to the Grey Havens soon and pass to the West where you will meet whomever you are so anxious to see," said Elrond who had come up behind him.

"Aiya, I can hardly bare it any longer. She was taken from me two Ages ago," Erestor answered.

"Two Ages? I did not know you were so old!" Elrond exclaimed in wonder and this made Erestor smile mysteriously.

"Aye, I am older than that. I never told you, but I feel it is time I share my story with someone and you have been a good friend to me over the years. Come, the trip to the Havens is long and I will entertain you during my trip with my tale," Erestor said and Elrond's eyes widened in further surprise. But he followed his Chief Advisor eagerly to learn this untold piece of lore, for he was, after all, a lore master.

\------------

I know not much of my beginning, but I have figured much since. I can tell you for my first years I only knew my father Morendë, one of the first who woke on Cuiviénen. I was born around the time the Great Journey began and Morendë never held any affection for me. He was heartbroken, I was told, because my mother had travelled and joined Finwë and became the Noldor when Morendë is of the original Tatyarin elves.

We wondered the wilderness together, never interacting with others, always the two of us. He treated me well, even when he did not love me, for he felt life to be sacred and I was after all the firstborn of the Firstborn.

My mother had named me Hróvanion, but Morendë called me Ulcallo, a name I never accepted as my own, even if I endured it. I knew not why he gave me such a spiteful name, but I knew later, and I will tell you in time.

As we travelled in the wilderness, I discovered I could understand the speech of water like no other could. Ülmo was my friend and companion, always was and will be. He lead Morendë and myself to the Teleri who were searching for Elwë Singollo who was then under Melian's spell. There Morendë met a kinswoman of Elwë Singollo and fell in love with her. She bore him a son, who is well known amongst our lore, he was Eöl the Dark-elf, and there was always animosity between me and him. He was jealous of me, because his mother cared for me, yet she also did not love me.

I don't have much to tell about my time with them, except I knew that Eöl became as twisted as Morendë whose name means dark hearted. Things changed around the time I came to my majority and I was the first to find Elu Thingol and his wife, the maia Melian, when they returned from the enchantment that had held them. They took a liking to me and I assisted them in building Menegroth. They loved me as a son, and I later learned why.

\-----------------

Erestor paused in the telling of his story as they stopped to camp for the night. Elrond had listened to him in rapt interest and shook his head to clear from the world of old that Erestor's words had weaved around him.

"You are the firstborn of our people? You are very old then, only Círdan must be older than you in Arda!" Elrond said and Erestor smiled.

"Indeed, for he is one of those who woke there," was the answer.

Elrond felt like an Elfling again beside the ancient elf beside him. An Elf who had met Thingol and Melian.

"So why did they like you so much then?" asked Elrond hardly able to mask his curiosity.

"Oh, yes. That is where the story turns interesting..."

Elrond scoffed at that. How could this tale be more interesting.

\--------------------

It had to do with who my mother was. And it is a very long tale I heard from Thingol before I left Menegroth. I loved those caves and I enjoyed the company of dwarves who had helped build and find the place. I loathed to leave, but I was the son of Morendë the Wanderer and I grew restless. I knew not why, but I went to Thingol and Melian and said:

"I love thee who is the first I have called ada and thee who is the first I called nana, even though the wife of my true father Morendë, father of Eöl, thine kinswoman, was the first to show me affection. I know naught of my true mother, but my heart grows restless and I long to wonder. I wish to ask your permission if I may go."

And Thingol and Melian grew sad, even though they had known this would happen.

"Aye, thou hast our blessing, even though seeing thee go away from us causes sadness. This I must tell you, for if Morendë is thine father, is Finwë, my great friend who crossed to Valinor, is the one who birthed thee."

\--------------------

"Finwë is your naneth?" Elrond interrupted incredulously.

"My nostanto. Aye, I must say I was quite shocked and disbelieving as well. Yet I know it the truth, because I have also birthed two of my own children," answered Erestor. Elrond looked at him scrutinisingly for a long moment and then motioned for Erestor to continue.

\---------------------

As I said, I was quite shaken to hear this and did not know what to say. I turned my gaze to Melian and she nodded.

"'Tis true," she confirmed.

And for a time I did not leave Menegroth but sought out Morendë and Thingol to tell me the story and this is what they told me:

Finwë and Morendë were lovers, the first male lovers, and they bonded so forcefully that Finwë was forever altered as the Valar saw that their love was great. Eru himself gave Finwë his greatest wish, to be able to bear children to his beloved. And it came to pass that I was in his womb when Oromë came to ask us to come to Valinor for they were dark times, because of Morgoth's monsters and we had grown afraid.

So the delegation was born and Oromë took them to see the land of Aman, and they say I was blessed by the light of the Two Trees and am counted amongst the Eldar for this very reason.

When the delegation returned it was not seen fit to begin the journey before I was born and Finwë tried everything to persuade his beloved Morendë to come with him to Valinor, but Morendë loved Arda and did not wish to leave. Furthermore, he resented Finwë for leaving to see the Undying Realm and thought the idea of a male giving birth unnatural when it had been their love that had made it possible. So I was born.

When Finwë regained his strength Ingwë and Ëlwe pressured my ada to begin the Great Journey. Morendë saw his moment and pretended to change his mind and come close to my ada again. One night they finally lay together again, but when Finwë had fallen asleep Morendë took me and slipped out into the night and ran far away. And that is how I became to wonder with him for many years.

My ada was heartbroken when he woke and he and his people searched for me for a long time until Ingwë and Ëlwe grew impatient with him and talked him into leaving. Finwë did so reluctantly, for he loved me dearly, and once more spoke to the wilderness before beginning the long journey to the Blessed Lands:

"My heart shall always belong to thee, Hróvanion taken by Morendë Ulcallo, my firstborn son. Wherever life take us, blessed by the Valar, I hope I shall see thee again, my child, or be blessed to meet thy kin who would take to thee kindly."

And they say he was almost the first to fade, but Miriel, mother of Fëanor, slightly mended his heart and became his wife. None but her were allowed to speak to him of me and he loved her fiercely, as is later told in the legends. Many of the Noldor later forgot about my existence or knew to stay silent.

Some of those belonging to Finwë's family stayed behind for they declared me their prince who they could not forsake and vowed to do anything to find me and bring me to Valinor, to my nostanto (birth-giver (masc.)), and this comforted Finwë's heart to such a degree that he was able to give his love again.

And before I departed to wander alone, for know I knew a great part of my restlessness was due to my wish to travel West, I spoke to Morendë once more and renounced as my father and said:

"Only by blood were we tied, but we never loved."

And we parted in an uneasy truce, but Eöl hated me intensely for his mother's shared affection.

\---------------

Elrond was silent then and hugged Erestor to him, deciding to wait until the next day, to ask more of his questions. For he saw pain in Erestor's eyes, a pain of memories he would soon recall again.

In the morning the continued their journey and before his Chief Advisor began his tale again, Elrond asked:

"Who are your children and who is the elleth living in Valinor you wish to see so?"

Erestor gulped unprepared to answer those questions. He decided on a vague truth.

"My son is Lindir," he revealed silently and sighed heavily. "The elleth I crave to meet is my youngest, my daughter, my very heart. Aiya, I never felt complete since we were parted."

"You speak of her with such passion. Do you not then love Lindir?" Elrond asked and glanced at the minstrel who rode many paces ahead of them.

"I do love him more then life itself, but 'tis different between Lindir and I, than my lovely daughter and I. They have different fathers, but that is all you shall know until I come to that part of my tale for it is far off yet," Erestor explained and gazed tenderly in Lindir's direction. As if feeling the Chief Advisor's gaze the minstrel looked back at them and smiled mischievously.

"Aiya, I named him Culolindir, but he has been known simply as Lindir since his majority. I will tell you why that is as well," Erestor said.

"Then will you continue your tale?" Elrond asked gently and Erestor nodded absentmindedly already sinking into the memories.

\----------------

I travelled all over Middle-Earth without much care or fear. Those were peaceful times when Melkor was held captive in Aman. I occasionally visited my foster-parents and was there when Lúthien was born. I was always her adventuring big brother. I loved her dearly, but I guess who did not. It was due to her I learned to love music. I already knew the ways of the wilderness through my wandering childhood with Morendë and in Doriath I had been taught by the best of Thingol's men Beleg Strongbow and Mablung of the Heavy Hand to wield the bow and swords and I was called master in both arts. When Morgoth returned to Arda I caused much trouble and I came to be known Middle-Earth better than anybody save the Valar, Eru and Morgoth.

I killed many of Morgoth's creatures and I was much feared by them. I caused great losses to him and he hated me with almost the same fervour as he hated Fëanor later. But even the most skilled meet their match and I was captured and taken to the dungeons of Angband where I was put to work and they tried in many ways to twist me into one of the ancestors of orcs. But I was never tainted, I think I truly was blessed by the Valar and why not even Eru, as I held out there for many years.

But I will speak no more of my time there.

\-----------------------

"You were in Angband and survived?!" Elrond nearly shouted. Erestor only nodded.

"Relatively unscathed," he answered.

"And you were there how long?"

"From little after the return of Morgoth till the coming of Fëanor's sons when they attacked Angband."

"But how is it that there are no mentions of a Hróvanion in the legends?"

"When I disappeared the only ones who spoke of me anymore where Thingol, Melian and Lúthien. The Sindar chose to forget me and Finwë's kin still searched for me. My existence was forgotten with the death of Morendë, his wife, Thingol, Lúthien and the leaving of Melian. I dare say, I was thought dead and I never knew the name again."

"You love music? I never knew that", Elrond noted. Erestor smiled wistfully.

"Aye, you wouldn't. For a long time it was too painful to be reminded of the fairest of Ilúvatar's children. Mae, second fairest. You shall see what I mean when you meet my little girl. 'Tis something I parted to both of them through name."

\----------------------------

It was in the time of Fëanor and his raid to Angband that I again saw my freedom, however brief. The distraction allowed me the possibility to escape. I had forgotten my name then, I later rediscovered it, but I was keenly aware of who I was. I am after all, the eldest of Finwë's children.

My freedom was brief for I was captured by Curufin and Caranthir and taken to my grieving nephews.

"So you are the grandsons of Finwë who are cursed by Melkor. I thank you for distracting him, for I have grown weary of my prison," I said. I knew not then of the new name we called the Dark One.

"And who art thou to call him by that name. Nay, he is Morgoth," said Maglor.

"A good name for him, yet I remember not my own name, as I have not been called it for a long time, but I do remember that I am your uncle, Finwë's firstborn," was my answer. "But you may call me Merfúmë or Matmer, for that is all I long for."

But they called me Yávandion, formerly of prison.

"You lie, for we are of the oldest house of Finwë," Celegorm protested.

"Aye, of those who've been to Valinor, yet I was there in his womb," I answered and waited for my words to sink in.

"His womb?" they all sputtered in unison. I remember smiling at their aghast expressions.

"Aye, in his womb. Did you not know he was blessed by the gift of childbearing?" I asked them calmly.

"Then who is thine father?" asked Maglor.

"I have renounced him, he is no longer my father. I do not remember his name," I said and it was the truth then. I will tell you later how I came to remember my former name.

They were never quite convinced of my relation to them, but I never laid any claims to the title that was rightfully mine. I had no desire to be the High-King of the Noldor, and never have. All I desired was at that point to return to Doriath and see Lúthien. But they would not let me go, but kept me as a visitor who was not free to come and go as I wished, though I was not exactly a prisoner. I have later speculated that they were suspicious of me, as they should be of one who had been in Angband for any length of time.

So I was there when Fingolfin and his children and the children of Finarfin came over the ice and met the sons of Fëanor. They introduced me and Fingolfin saw Finwë in me and called me brother. It was the first time I was acknowledged by a blood relative with joy and he embraced me. His children and the children of Finarfin welcomed me into their fold.

As you know, it was Fingon who was a close friend of the captured Maedhros, so close in fact they were lovers, and decided to mend the break that was between them and Fëanor's sons. He secretly consulted with me and I told him the best way to get to Angband and free Maedhros. You know how that ended.

As a sign of good trust kingship over the Noldor was given to Fingolfin I was freed to his care. I came close friends with Turgon and lived in Nevrast for a time before I returned to Doriath. It was in Nevrast I took my first lover who has held my heart completely since then.

I knew Turgon was searching for a place for a hidden city as was Finrod. I knew this because Ülmo had told me about it. As I have told you before, I have an affinity to water and my protector, the Lord of Waters, renamed and called me Ecthelion.

\-----------------

"But Ecthelion died!" Elrond interrupted. Erestor gave him a baleful look.

"Indeed, Ecthelion died, but I did not. I will tell you later how I survived, but I assure I was Lord of the Fountain, like Glorfindel was lord of the House of the Golden Flower."

"Your tale is quite wild."

Erestor smiled ruefully.

"I know, but I have never lied. It was an oath Ülmo had me take if I was to become his messenger of sorts and... I'll get to that part."

\-----------------

So I was Ecthelion and I was one of the first to see the Hidden Valley and I helped Turgon design and build it, even though I had never seen Tirion. And I was like a favourite uncle of Idril and it was in Gondolin that I had to part from my first lover, the holder of my heart, and make space for another. My first lover had allowed it knowing I desired a family which he could not give and would become lonely without companionship.

This was also because the lover I took to be my companion had confessed his love to me in Nevrast, but I had told him that I was bound to another. He accepted it, but in Gondolin I told my story to him and I gave him a child who was the same age as Ëarendil, my firstborn son Culolindir. His father is none other than Glorfindel and we were happy together.

Before this I had met Eöl once more and from him I recovered the parts I had forgotten. I disliked his son Maeglin partly because of his father, but also because he lusted after me as he lusted after Idril. Even as a capable warrior Glorfindel had to protect me, especially during my pregnancy, from being raped by him. It came close several times.

\--------------------

"Lindir is my cousin? Does he know?" Elrond asked.

"Of course he knows. He has always known, and he is as eager as I to meet his sister. They were very close while she was allowed to be with us. Glorfindel also knows," Erestor said.

"But you are not lovers now. You are not quite friends, either," Elrond wondered.

"No, our past got in the way many times, but we get along for the sake of Lindir. He knew I was not his, my love had said that as long as Gondolin stood, so would our relationship. We both knew I was not for him as he truly was not for me. No, his soul mate is Elladan. They are bound together."

"How did you survive?"

"I will tell you."

\----------------------------

I remember how I met Glorfindel. In the camp in Hithlum I liked to spend time with Fingolfin speaking of Finwë whom I knew very little of and I wanted to learn. They sometimes said that some things are best left not known and I learned from my half-brother that the one who had born me had died. And I mourned him then for I knew even if I sailed it would be a long time yet before I met him for I would have to wait till the end of time.

But it was Turgon and Finrod who became my close friends for we were in a way kindred spirits and I spent much of my time with them. I must admit I did have a crush in Turgon before I met my love. It was a harmless one, my first infatuation. I had thought Eöl handsome, but he was my half-brother. My years in Angband and my wandering alone in the wilderness had left little space for me to fall in love.

Turgon once then took me to the training grounds where I began sparring with the men there to remind myself of the movements of a heavy blade. It came back to me fairly easily. I hardly paid attention to my opponents until I found myself on my back on the ground looking up at a golden-locked figure standing in front of the sun which created a halo around his ethereal form and I could not make out his features.

I was surprised, because even Mablung had been hard pressed in defeating me in the centuries before my capture. These elves from Aman were lightly put... Different.

The figure offered his hand to me and I took coming level with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They reminded me of the sky and I could feel a connection between us. I never have come to known of what quality it was. For a time later we thought it true love, but I knew in my heart it was not it, neither was it brotherly lover for there has always been the attraction. Maybe it was fate. We were intertwined.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Aye, and who are you? I seldom meet one who can defeat me as thoroughly as you did just now," I answered eliciting a hardy laugh from him.

"I am Glorfindel, a man of Lord Turgon," he said simply. "And you?"

"I am currently known as Yávandion, but it is not the name given to me."

"Your answer is cryptical. Why are you known as such if it not your name?"

"I cannot remember my name. I have not been called it in so long and is forgotten by all who live," I answered.

"Do you have no parents?"

"One dead, one renounced and forgotten."

"I am sorry," Glorfindel said and smiled at him.

"Aye, but I only grieve for not knowing the one who died," was my answer.

We sparred many times after that. He bested me more often than no, but eventually my skill grew and I bested him half the time and we became evenly matched. After some time we spent more time together and found we had similar interests. He was the one to teach me chess, a new game they had developed in Valinor. We were best friends, I was closer to him than I ever was to anyone else, except my love.

\----------------

"You speak much of your love and Glorfindel who you call your lover. Who is this mysterious love of yours?" Elrond asked his frustration showing through. Erestor's mysterious smile did not alleviate his irritation, but heightened it.

\-----------------

I never fought in the wars of that time, but moved to Nevrast with Turgon and his people. There beside sea in Vinyamar I met my love I was walking on the seashore listening to Belegaer. Before then I had never heard the ocean and it was nothing like the other waters in Arda, it ever held echoes of the Blessed Realm. I built my home separate from the others into a cove where I was lulled to sleep each night by those echoes. Never after, except in Lindon, was I ever able to sleep so blissfully and restfully. And never had the sea called so strongly.

Sometime after Turgon and Finrod began travelling the land alone to find a hidden stronghold, I was walking on the beach by my home and a storm came suddenly. I was too far from my house to return there, but there was a cave very near and I hid there. But I was not alone in the cave. The other was elf-like, but he was no elf. His hair was white like the foam on the waves and his eyes were as blue and deep as the great ocean. He was taller than even Thingol and more beautiful than Melian or Lúthien. He stood when I came in drenched clad in leggings and a tunic. He was wearing an armour of sea shells and on his side was a sword decorated with pearls.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," I said for he was one of great power, a power which emanated from him. "I did not mean to intrude."

"You did not, Linquëmel, I was waiting for you," was his answer and his voice deep like the voice of Belegaer. It made me shiver.

"Pardon me, my Lord, but I do not know you," I answered and bowed.

"I saddens me to hear it. Do you not remember your old friend? The one who has guided you throughout your life?" he asked sounding disappointed. It took me longer than it should have to recognise him. The silence simply put deafening. Finally realisation dawned on me.

"My lord," I exclaimed reverently and went down on my knees and bowed to him, one of the Valar, the Lord of Waters himself, Ülmo.

"Aye, Linquëmel, it is I. Do get up," he told me sounding uneasy. "You have grown strong since I last laid eyes on you."

"In Doriath, my Lord?"

"Aye, in Doriath, where your sire settled with Thingol's sister," Ülmo said. "Sit with me and tell me your news."

We spent many days there speaking together and I never tired, nor needed sustenance when with him. His presence was enough and I was happier than I had ever been. In him was the music of the Great Song even stronger than in the sea and being with him, I fell in love with the King of the Sea. When this realisation came to me, Ülmo spoke deeply to me:

"Melinlye, Linquëmel. Hara anni oialë, melmëva." (I love you, beloved of the water. Stay beside me forever, my love.)

"Melinlye, Ülmo, linqui aratōva. Lyenna antëan elwenye ilqua lúmen. Nánlye illumë." (I love you, Ülmo, Lord of the Waters. I give to you my heart for all time. I am yours always.)

Thus we lay together as bound lovers in that cave away from the world and before I left he told me that I was to be called by the name Ecthelion and to never speak my true name until I was on my way to Valinor. After that Ülmo told me to leave and our time together was cut shorter than I would wish it.

\------------------------------

"You are bound to Ülmo? 'Tis most unexpected," Elrond said.

"Perhaps, but not to me. I knew deep in my heart that I belonged to him, a knowledge that has been with me since my birth, even if I was not aware of it," Erestor said and slipped into reverie where he dreamed of foam-white hair and deep-sea eyes that stared into his very soul from a face with a aquiline nose and soft lips.

Several days had passed since they had left Imladris and that morning Erestor wished a break from his telling and decided to ride with his son.

"'Tis nice to have your company, nostanto. How do you fare?" Lindir asked glad have his father's company.

"I fare fell, Laurëlin," Erestor answered with a teasing smirk.

"Aiya, nostanto. Do not call me that. I am no longer an elfling," Lindir groaned and slumped.

"Too true, but you know you will always be my little one," Erestor said feeling melancholy. He missed the feeling of an elfling in his arms. It had been over two Ages since that had happened. Mayhap Ülmo would give him another.

"What is the matter, nostanto?" Lindir asked concerned.

"I wish for your sister, and I wish for another child," was Erestor's answer.

"Aye, I know," Lindir whispered for he had wish his father utter those same words many times since they had been parted from his sister. Then he perked up.

"Nostanto," he began hesitantly, for he saw that the Chief Advisor was deep in thought.

"Mmmh?"

"You know my lover is Rumíl, do you not?"

When Erestor nodded and showed that he was listening intently.

"Well, I have discovered myself in a condition that I won't be sailing just yet. I am with child."

Erestor's eyes grew impossibly big.

"You are?" came the hoarse whisper and tears of joy began coursing down his cheeks. "You will sail with Rumíl, let me meet my grandchild?"

"Aye, nostanto. He does not know yet, but I will meet him in the Grey Havens, he is escorting the Lady Galadriel. I will tell him then and I am quite sure he will accompany us to Valinor."

"This is joyous news! How long?"

"Since Rumíl last visited, two months. I am not showing yet," Lindir said. Father and son shared a tender moment together and Erestor rode by his son's side for the rest of that day's trip and they spoke of their family being reunited at last.

\------------------


	3. The Argument

Gwinglos ran through the forest. She knew that soon she would bee too late. She had to hurry. She cursed that she had found herself so far away from her destination and without other supplies than her double-bladed war scythe, deadly in the right hands, but not exactly agile in a dense forest or good for long-range combat. Damn. Fortunately the staff could be separated into two long knives that were manageable. She would reach those dwarves if it was the last thing she would do.

She knew she had lingered too long in Lórien, but she had never been anywhere else than her birth home and the home of her father. She was not allowed to travel on her own, she was still learning his craft.

"You will never truly be learned in our trade, dear child, but when the time comes you shall be able to see the world without my constant supervision. It is a dangerous place for one of us, especially a valahin," her father would say.

She had finally begun to explore the surroundings of her father's home little by little until she was free to roam the sea as she pleased, but yet he stopper her from going to Arda. But now it was time. He had thrust her into Nimrodel and she had had to pretend not to know how to swim, so the sentries had rescued her. Handsome elves that differed so much from those near her father's home.

She had been taken to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood (an accurate name the place, she had thought) by the Marchwarden Haldir who spoke to her in the Common Tongue, a language that grated her nerves, yet she complied avoiding bringing out her identity. They had assumed her human, as she had hidden her pointed ears from then and tamped down her ethereal beauty so that only those who had seen their kind, could recognise her.

And so the she had stood before Lady Galadriel of Tirion and Lord Celeborn of Doriath. They had seen Melian, and Galadriel had lived in Valinor. As soon as they had seen her they had fallen to their knees and bowed deeply to her.

"My Lady," Galadriel had exclaimed in wonder. They had been alone, so she had let part of her glow free and appeared much like any elf, yet one gazing upon her would now she was hiding something.

"I am Airëlin Ómanúanel of the valahini, daughter of the Sea and Western Voice, rise Galadriel Finarfiniel Tirionello and Celeborn Galadhonion Doriathello," she had said to them in mind-speak, so no others could hear. They had done as she had bid them and then she had spoken aloud in Quenyan, as she was yet trying to accustom her mind to Sindarin,

"I am Gwinglos, I thank thine men for saving me."

They had looked upon her in awe, but had taken her lead.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon, Gwinglos, may we ask why you have come to the borders of Lothlórien?" Celeborn had welcomed in a warm voice.

"I came here to learn the ways of the Silvan customs, as I will be needing them in my travels to the east, otherwise my business is only between myself and the Valar," she had answered.

"Then we shall be honoured to help you in your quest," Galadriel had said then. They recognised in her the glow of the Two Trees and no malice.

They had assigned her to the Marchwarden Haldir who had been struck by the beauty of Gwinglos' form. She had taken the features of her birth, the original form she had been born in when living in her birth home and learning she was a spirit. She had had hair as white as sea foam streaked with locks as black as raven's wings. It was straight, long and it glistened lightly in starlight and daylight. Her eyes were so black and deep that they seemed blue. Their gaze was sharp, drowning and piercing. She gave an air of being tall, but she was small for an elf, a trait she had inherited from her birth mother.

She seemed delicate, like just falling would break her, but she was deceptively strong and bested Haldir easily when she had demanded they spar together. She had her own weapons, forged by Aulë and they were called Sindëmaica (silverblade) in Quenyan or Maethglân (wielded bright). She learned quickly and became very close to Haldir and his two brothers. She had developed an infatuation towards her teacher and knew her time to leave was nearing. She never said anything to Haldir for she had foreseen that the ellon belonged to Glorfindel, such as she knew that her mate was not of the Golden Wood. Part of her quest was to find him.

She had heard in her heart the pull to go, but had been too comfortable in her temporary home to immediately depart. Then one day Galadriel had come to her and said:

"Gwinglos, you must go tonight."

"I know," she had answered. "I am accompanying Haldir to the northern border and will go on from there."

"Will you need any supplies?"

"Nay, only Maethglân. I yet feel no hunger, but that will change if I am weakened," she had said and then drawn forth another weapon, a magnificent bow that was masked to seem as regular as any bow of the Galadhrim, yet Galadriel had been able to see that it came from the same forge as Maethglân.

"This, my Lady, is Celegtaer (swift and straight) or as it was called in my homeland, Cúlarcatéra, bow straight and swift. Any arrow shot from it will hit its target, it was forged by Aulë, the wood chosen and the weapon blessed by Oromë, the wood grown specifically for this very bow by Yavanna, Varda has given its accuracy, Manwë has given it the will to please. This is a weapon meant for the one I mark my mate. Whoever this might be, I know he will pass this way one day, and you shall know to give it to him."

Then she had pulled out a quiver of arrows and said:

"This is by my tongue Vorinqua, in your tongue Uipathro, ever full, alas! this quiver shall never empty and it belongs with Celegtaer. This also you must give to the one marked mine. And he will be marked thus:

Waves will be seen in his eyes, and he longs for the song of the West, on his forehead where all Eldar can see, will be the seastone Calenaergonn (green seastone) set in a headband of mithril, it will be known as the Rîcelinaer, the crown of the green seas. It will be never seen by mortals, never lost and only removed by Aerlinn Lamathdûniell, valahên and daughter of the blessed elda."

Galadriel had bowed to her then and had taken the Celegtaer the bow and Uipathro the quiver and put them away safely to wait for the coming years. And Gwinglos had left running through the woods to her talan to wait the morning when she would set out with Haldir and his brothers.

And Galadriel wrote a song in her native tongue about it to remember and it became a favourite tune of many Elves as in it rang to Song of the Sea:

 _Amanello andúnëssë_  
Tulë andúello  
Túluas mornë tengwar  
Túluas nairë carmar  
Timbarëryanna nás i talca, Luinëarmírë  
Estas i Ríëluinëarissë  
Asya cariëssë aloia amápië  
Carpë quettar aloia acárpië  
Canë i Eldar marenna  
Cesë i quén ye ussës ryallo  
Cesë exë quatë fëarya  
Coluvas Ezelëarmírë  
Estas is Ríë-Ezelëari  
Antuvas Cúlarcatéra  
Antuvas i vainolë Vorinqua  
Nauvas callo lindava  
In eressë lissë linda ryanna  
Nás i eressë linda Airëlinello

From the blessed land in the west  
Comes the call of the west  
She bring with her serious omens  
She bring with her horrible weapons  
Her brow marked by the blue seastone  
Set in the Crown of the Blue Seas  
To help in quests never taken  
To speak words never spoken  
To call elven-kind home  
To search the one who ran away from her  
To search for another to complete her  
He will be marked by the green seastone  
Set in the Crown of the Green Seas  
He will be given the bow straight and swift  
He will be given the quiver ever filled  
He shall be a hero sung of  
The only song sweet to him  
Is the lonely song of Aerlinn

They had gone different ways on the northern border, they to scout, her towards north, Mirkwood and Dol Guldur.

She had spent a day in the house of Beorn, and he had seen her Valinorean glow. He had told her about the dwarves who had only departed earlier that day and he would soon be following them in his bear form. She had gone with him, but instead of being seen, she had woven through the depths of the Anduin river.

When Gandalf had left the company of the dwarves, she had emerged and confronted him, not seeing in front of her an old man, but a ethereal glow similar to hers, golden hair and red-golden eyes that shined the fire whose child he was.

"Greetings Airëlin," he had greeted genially.

"Greetings Ólorin, my father was less than happy to see you go," she had told him nonchalantly.

"Aye, I imagine he was, but it wasn't my choice, as you well know," he had answered with a smirk that had always infuriated her.

"Indeed, it wasn't. Yet you showed great reluctance marrying me, we were betrothed for centuries before you decided your fate," she had shot back.

"I am a free spirit," he had claimed making her smile wryly.

"So am I, even more so than you, as I am the daughter of Ülmo who rarely rests in one place. My means of travel are more numerous than yours."

"Aye, you are not bound to any one form, all though you are more comfortable in the company of the eldar more so than any other of us."

"It is in my heritage."

"As is being their friend, that runs deep in your veins."

"True, yet we stray. I would not have bound you. I know you do not like my home as I am not comfortable in yours, we are opposites."

"You were young. It would have been important for us to remain together for many decades after."

"Again you speak true, yet we had centuries."

"I was needed. I had to prepare."

"My confrontation with you is futile, if you refuse to tell me why you ran and never settled. You were the one to ask my hand in marriage, it was you who woo'd me, you showed interest, I did not. Are you so fickle?"

"Aye, I ensnared you, but your appeal was lost to me once I was your intended. You certainly never complained. I will admit myself to be as fickle as fire."

"You are cruel. Yet no, I never voiced the discord between us, because I knew deep in my heart that we would never be. Yet my father disapproves and approves of you, as you are more immortal than a elda. He would not see me go to Námo, because of my grief. He knows if I was to be yours, there would be no true happiness. I was meant for another, one of the eldar. I have met all of our kind, yet none spark such an interest in me as the one to whom Celegtaer and Uipathro forged, to whom Rîcelinaer was shaped."

"That is your business here then? In Arda?"

"'Tis my father's wish, I shall abide by it. I do have another quest, this is not my first trip to these parts, I have met Thranduil once before," she had stated making Mithrandir jerk in surprise.

"Thranduil? Then you know more of the outcome of this than I?" He had wondered.

"What did you expect? My power is far greater than yours, if not as strong as any of the Valar."

"You are the only one."

"Aye," and with that last answer the conversation paused for a long moment before Gwinglos had said one last thing:

"Do be careful in Dol Guldur, Ólorin."

"I will," he had said and she had ran into the forest as he rode on southwards.

\-----------------------


	4. The Mouth of Sirion

The next day Erestor returned to ride on Elrond's side smiling to himself.

"May I enquire to what is the reason for that smile of yours?" Elrond asked.

"My son is starting his family," Erestor answered, but didn't elaborate.

"Congratulations," Elrond offered guessing the news.

\---------------------

Ülmo visited me a few times during the years I lived with Turgon in Nevrast, but I always lingered with the last determined go with the last group to live in Gondolin. In the last twenty years he came to me thrice, when usually there were several decades between our meetings. He came to me to reassure, but the last time he came he said:

"I free thee of thy commitment to me. We are no longer bound."

I threw myself at his feet and cried.

"Ai, my lord. Have I done something to displease thee to be abandoned by thy heart?"

He lifted my face to look in his tender, stormy one.

"Nay, melmëva, but we must part for many centuries, and it is not good for an elda to be without love and companionship. There is the one called Glorfindel who loves thee, and I have seen that in thy heart thy lovest him to some degree, even if it rivals not thy love for me. I bid thee to open thy heart for him for the centuries we are parted," Ülmo explained gently. Then his face turned infinitely sad.

"And I know well that thou shall come to wish for a child, an elfling I cannot give thee, even if it be my deepest wish that your firstborn be mine as well. If it is a child thou wish, to thee a child shall be granted when thou feel the time is right, but we will meet again, and I will meet thy little one and love him as my own."

"Nay, Ülmo, say not such things. I shall survive the years parted with thy memory!" I claimed.

"How I wish it true, yet I see differently. This way there be no temptation, no oath to break and we will renew our love when the time comes," Ülmo said and left leaving me feel bereft, but I guess that since his feelings ran as deep as all the waters of the earth, so did his sadness. And so it was greater than mine.

So I finally went with my people to Gondolin and stayed there. Glorfindel saw fit to pursue me and I never discouraged him, but I fought hard against submitting to my feelings and to him. He was my dearest friend and Ülmo had been right, there had been a place in my heart for Glorfindel since the day we met in Hithlum. To why I didn't pursue a relationship with him then, I think I had the feeling that he was not my soulmate, as I was not his. But Ülmo again was right, and one day I was so overcome with loneliness in my own bed that I sought out the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and we became lovers, yet I never bound myself to him and I knew that it hurt him deeply.

It was when Idril and Tuor married that I felt in my heart the wish to hold in my arms an elfling of my very own and it was a wish I told Glorfindel. He was overjoyed that I would give him an heir, for I knew that it had been one other thing that bothered him, the production of an heir. I had kept secret from everybody my ability to have children, but he was not mad at me.

So Culolindir was born some weeks after Ëarendil and they were close friends since their birth. And then came the attack of Morgoth.

\----------------

It was such a wonderful day, the last day of spring. We were visiting with Idril, Tuor and their son, the boys playing together in the garden as we watched them. They fell asleep in our laps and I and Idril took them to sleep inside. While we did this, the attack began.

I asked Idril to take Culolindir and raise him as his own if neither of us, his parents, survived. And we went and fought. The heat was unbearable. There was a man in my house who was called Erestor, an illegitimate son of Maeglin. I had raised him as my own for it was a servant lady in my house Maeglin had slept with and abandoned. She had loved him dearly and faded. As her lord, I took Erestor as my ward. He was young and a great warrior, much greater than I, but we looked very much alike for he had inherited many of the features of Morendë. He was the one the legends called Ecthelion, the one who killed Gothmog.

"Ada," he had said to me in a moment before we had surged to battle. "I have dreams telling me my destiny to which I have come to terms with. I must forfeit my life in favour yours. You must take Culolindir and Glorfindel and protect Turgon's heir."

"Nay, Erestor," I had answered him. "If one of is to go, 'tis you, as you have much life left in you. Please care for my son."

As I made to leave and push him towards Idril's hidden passage.

"'Tis an order from linqui aratōvatyë, Linquëmel," Erestor said in a powerful voice that was not entirely his own. The use of that name shook me to my core. It was a sign of his ire to show through so powerfully. I bowed my head and made to answer when we were interrupted by Maeglin and his men attacking Idril and Ëarendil. Culolindir was in the corner crying and I made to protect them.

"Nephew, cease this kinslaying," I told him in a loud voice, but he had got the princess and the little prince as hostages.

"Uncle, how beautiful you are this eve," Maeglin answered as if we were at a social gathering.

"Cease, or prepare to forfeit your life," I answered ignoring him. Maeglin's gaze turned and he saw where Culolindir was hunched down curled into a small ball crying at the edge of the balcony.

"It seems I'm in luck. I can get rid of your bastard as well as this half-breed," he sneered. He had inherited so much of his bitterness from Eöl and Morendë and I pitied him. Maeglin took a dagger from his side and prepared to throw it towards my son when Tuor came and we were able to escape. I saw Erestor kill Gothmog and they called him Ecthelion. I encouraged it and took Erestor's name as my own. Glorfindel began the escape with us, but then he fell at Cirith Thoronath taking with him the balrog.

I remember clutching Culolindir to my chest as my heart was breaking. He became my lifeline and in a way, I forgot about Ülmo and everything that had been before Gondolin as it was too much loss. Later I learned of the death of Thingol, of Lúthien, the destruction of Doriath and Nargothrond and Finrod. It did nothing to alleviate the sorrow that dwelt in my heart.

I travelled all the way to the Mouth of Sirion with Idril's people. And it was there that I met my love again, was healed and bound again to him.

\------------------------------

Elrond didn't say anything. He knew a bit about what happened next, even if only what happened to his parents. So he let Erestor continue without interruptions.

\------------------------------

Ëarendil and Culolindir grew up together as we lived in the same complex as your father's family. They were sworn brothers, best friends and I can tell with all confidence that they were even lovers for a while discovering the pleasures of the flesh together. They loved each other, but were never in love. They were closer than any others. They didn't and haven't shared such a casual intimacy with even their bound mates Elwing and Rumil.

It was much because of the influence of Ëarendil that Culolindir insisted that he be called simply Lindir. He didn't want to be reminded of his grief of loosing a parent every time he heard his name. I could understand that. Elwing was always jealous of Lindir, when Lindir had been in secret her greatest champion. Ëarendil as you know was a restless man always sailing the sea, trying to find his way into the West. I felt the pull, but as long as I had my son and lived near Belegaer where I could hear the echoes, I was relatively happy. Your father, Elrond, was loathe to be bound to one place, but he loved your mother dearly. And after much cajoling from us, Ëarendil settled down with Elwing for a while and had twins.

Soon after we had settled at the Mouth of Sirion and Lindir was still young I nearly faded. The sea kept me at the edge, but one day I was so tired from my life that I walked into the sea and did not emerge for many days. They thought me dead. I never remembered where I was, never told them. But I know who I was with and what happened.

I was with Ülmo who healed me and my love for him grew and I was glad that he never dwelled in one form in one place. It made him invincible, he was safe and I could never loose him, even if I could not meet him. He bound me to him once again and said:

"Never again shall this bond be broken between us," and I did not know what he meant then.

They were all amazed and Lindir was overjoyed when I returned. They had known my grief to be deep and now I was as I had been before Angband, careless and strong, in the strength of my youth.

"I knew, ada, I knew you would come back!" Lindir exclaimed as he leapt in my arms and he had missed me, but he had known that I would never leave him, that I would always come back. It was an oath I had vowed to him every year on his begetting day.

So over the years I would disappear for days at a time, but I would always come back, whole and hale. Then Lindir reached his majority and left my care pursuing the career of a minstrel as he is and always has been greatly gifted with music. To do this he went a time to live with the Travelling Companies where music was a-plenty and some of the most talented lived there. He also sought out Maglor, and learned from him many things. It is said that Lindir's voice is almost as fair as that of Maglor and as deep in emotion.

After he had left I sought out Ülmo to ease my loneliness and it was then that he gave me a gift dearer to me and more precious than even the Silmaril I have seen on Elwing's brow. Ülmo allowed his seed to be fruitful in my womb. When this happened I went to live in seclusion and became a recluse. Only Lindir, Ülmo and Ëarendil knew where I lived with my youngest, my daughter Airëlin, for she was too fair to be seen by anyone else.

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linqui aratōvatyë = your Lord of Waters


	5. Aeronnen

Bilbo Baggins was fatigued, like all the dwarves. He was falling asleep afraid of the dark and the last thing he saw was a light that seemed heavenly and a slender figure taller than themselves, but not as tall as Gandalf or Beorn. Then he saw no more.

When Bilbo squinted his eyes open, he saw and felt the glow of a fire and smelt food which made his tongue water. The smell reminded him that he hadn't eaten in days and he also found himself thirsty. He opened his eyes wider and he looked around.

The dwarves were still sleeping, but on the other side of the fire there was a lovely woman, an elf with shining white hair and black strands mixed. She gazed at him with knowledgeable black eyes. Her eyebrows were black and her eyes were at an exotic angle. She had a long nose and a sharp chin. She wore a green tunic and leggings, quite provocative for a female, for that was what she obviously was. There was a staff with two blades attached to her back. She smiled at him mysteriously.

"It's good to see you moving about, Master Baggins," she said with a silvery brook voice which reminded Bilbo of waves.

"How do you- How do you know my name?" Bilbo asked.

"It is something I know," was her enigmatic reply. It didn't particularly scare him or surprise him. She looked like an elf, she spoke like an elf, the elves in Rivendell had known their names.

"Where did all the food come from?" he rasped. She held out a water skin to let him drink and he did so.

"From me," was her simple answer and he really didn't know how to interpret her statement. She handed him a bowlful of stew. The dwarves began to stir. The first one to get up was Thorin Oakenshield.

"Who are you?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Gwinglos," she answered.

"And where are you from?" he continued.

"I am not a native of this forest, as you are not, merely visiting," she said and cocked her head. She turned her sharp gaze towards Bilbo.

"I heard from a mutual friend about your quest. Never tell him or anybody else about meeting me. I was not here, and I will not stay in your company. If you need help, call for me," she told him and then paused for a moment.

"This supplies should last you for sometime."

With those words she was gone. Thorin then looked around him and noticed the food. There packs and water skins were full. Bilbo was downing his stew like a starving hobbit which he incidentally was.

"Where did she come from?" Thorin asked him and then took a water skin and drank from it.

"No," Bilbo answered shortly as the others woke up and rejoiced at the appearance of food.

\------------------

Gwinglos followed them from the side of the path in the darkness where the dangers of the forest were hiding. They didn't attack her, because they sensed that she was stronger than any of them. It made her smile seeing them so happy after so many hardships.

She didn't fill their supplies again. Sometimes a creature foolish enough to not recognise that the travellers were under her protection would try to attack them. She would rebuff those each time. She slowed down the enchanted river and helped them manoeuvre the boat by controlling the water. The they were again hungry and exhausted. They saw the elven fires and Gwinglos knew what she had to do.

\-----------------

Bilbo could not stop thinking of the mysterious Gwinglos. Something stirred in his heart every time he thought about her face, or eyes, or voice. He knew somehow that she was still around, guarding them and he thanked her silently. The food she had brought them ended, but she never reappeared and their supplies were never replenished.

He had seen the water shift from its natural pace when they had crossed the enchanted forest. He wasn't sure what they would have done without her help. They were collapsing of hunger and fatigue when they saw a light in the forest. They made towards it and found there elves dancing merrily. Bilbo swore he could see glimpses of her black streaked hair amongst the dancers. They stumbled into the light and immediately everything became dark. This happened several more times until they were separated and Bilbo was left wandering in the night.

\---------------------

Gwinglos stepped into the light of the fire without anybody noticing her presence. She wove through the elves and noticed that the king was not here. She noted the dwarves and followed the elves when they ran away until they finally came to the king and his sons. She stepped in front of his throne and bowed raising her eyebrow challengingly at the king.

\-------------------

The celebration had been interrupted several times by dwarves of whom one was beardless. The elves gathered around the royal fire and everything was going normally when an elven maiden wearing a leggings and tunic, a double bladed battle scythe tied to her back stepped up and bowed to his father. Legolas' eyes followed the extraordinary maiden who looked challengingly to his father. He had never met one brave enough to disrespect Thranduil.

But his father didn't order to imprison her for her impudence as he would normally do, but stood up with surprise written all over his face. The elven-king opened his mouth to say something when they once again were interrupted by the dwarves and interrupted the celebration and went back to the palace.

They gathered together in the king's office, Thranduil, his elder brothers Morndoron (black oak) and Beltiâr (strong blood), himself and the mystery woman whom Thranduil looked at with that bemused expression when Morndoron seemed to be in awe.

"Peace, Thranduil, is this any way to greet an old friend?" she asked and her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"But you said..." Thranduil began, but she immediately brushed him off.

"I see you have added to your brood," she continued and bowes in the traditional greeting, "Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, im Gwinglos Rendis." (A star shines upon our meeting, I am Gwinglos Wandererer."

"Mae govannen, hiril vuin. Im Morndoron," the crown prince said with a bow. (Well met, my lady, I am Morndoron.)

"Im Beltiâr," said Beltiâr and the maiden had a sad look in her eyes when she looked at him. Then it was his turn.

"Im Legolas, hiril vuin," he said and also bowed. When he lifted his gaze their eyes met and Legolas felt as if something in him shifted and with that his whole world. She smiled an enigmatic smile and whispered under her breath:

"Istuvalyës írë cenuvalyës. Remuvalyës hendilyassë. Vaniërya nás imya erlya. Nás selya. Á antas i Ríë-Ezelëari." (You will know him when you see him. You will snare him in your eyes. His beauty equals only yours. He is yours. Give him the Rîcelinaer.)

He understood the words, but not the meaning. Before he noticed the odd moment was over and none of his family seemed to have noticed. Legolas blinked as the room seemed to brighten up.

"Shall we speak privately, mellon nín?" she asked Thranduil, but it was more of an order and a dismissal than a question.

"Leave us," the elven-king ordered in an imperial tone his sons were all too familiar with. They shuffled out of the office and the heavy door closed behind them with a thud.

The princes of Mirkwood stood their for a moment before a silent mutual decision Morndoron began leading them towards his rooms. When they arrived, he poured them each a glass of fine Dorwinion wine and they sat together in front of the fire. It was Beltiâr who broke the silence.

"She is a beautiful elleth, is she not?"

Silence prevailed between the brothers until Legolas spoke up.

"Quite imposing and unconventional, is she not? Morndoron, you seem to remember her. Will you tell us of her?"

Morndoron gazed into the fire and sipped at his wine. Finally put it down and answered their curiosity.

"She has visited us once our lifetime, I was only just past my majority and Legolas was only born. Nana had just passed away. I remember father being on the verge of sanity, even close to fading. He never smiled, not even when seeing Beltiâr and you. But then one day when the throne room was empty at night I snuck in there to cheer ada up. I hid behind one of the statues. The doors were closed and suddenly a warm light filled the throne room.

"Ada, he seemed to recognise her. I certainly had never seen the being before. She looked different though. Her hair was copper and wavy. But those eyes are unmistakable. I couldn't hear what she said, but I longed then to sail west. After her visit father was happier, not quite like before, but we could make him happy again. My grief had also been soothed. There's something about her... I don't think she is from Arda."

None of the brothers said anything for a while.

"She spoke Quenyan," Legolas said.

"Perhaps she is a highborn of the Noldor?" guessed Beltiâr.

"Perhaps," said Morndoron and the he grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing her in my bed."

"Ai, is that any way to speak of a lady?" a familiar voice asked. They turned and there stood the very subject of their desires smirking at them in a carefree manner.

"No, we apologise, lady Gwinglos," Morndoron said sounding chastised. She laughed and it was like a tinkling brook.

"Just Gwinglos, please," she said and poured herself a glass of wine inviting herself to sit with them in front of the fire.

"I shall tell you all a secret," she mock whispered and looked at them from the corners of her sharp eyes her elven ears twitching, "Your ada doesn't know me as well as he'd like. In fact we really have only met once."

She smiled playfully and laughed again at their confused expressions.

"Relax! I hate to stand for formality. I can tell we will become closer as time goes by. After I have completed my purpose in the east, I shall be staying for a while."

"You are not ada's lover, are you?" Beltiâr, always the rash and forward, asked with an angry note in his voice. Gwinglos laughed merrily once more like the middle prince had told a great jest.

"Dear one, no. I was not meant for him, nor he meant to be mine," she explained and the prince relaxed again.

"Where do you come from?" Legolas asked.

"To here I come from Lothlórien where I was the guest of the lady Galadriel and the lord Celeborn, kinsman of yours if I remember correctly."

"Yes, but where do you originally come from, where were you born, where do you live?" Legolas corrected himself impatiently. She smiled her enigmatic smile and sang:

_O telin i edonna_  
O telin in edonnar  
Tellin na'aearon  
Tellim o aearon  
Nin a nost vell bîn nín  
Nin a gwador nín, adar nín  
Si cuion ennas i aearon heria  
Ennas i 'aerduin gevedir a i 'waew tôl na haust  
Aldôr pathrant einpathred na sîdh  
Bar nín ennas cuion  
Aeronnen  
Bar nín ennas cuion  
Aeronnen

_Palan cuia ellon vell enni_  
Ellon i ortha milui nin  
Ennas cuiannen na'aearon  
E thellim aerlinn a aearon  
Nin a nost vell bîn nín  
Nin a gwador nín, adar nín  
Si cuion ennas lathriel conath  
Palan o geil e-daw  
Bar nin ennas cuion  
Aeronnen  
Nost nín aníron  
Ir cuion a revion

I come from the one who birthed me  
I come from those who begat me  
I was born by the sea  
Near from the sea came we  
Me and my dear little family  
My father, brother and me  
Now I live where the sea begins  
Where the currents stir and the wind rests  
No more peaceful can one place get  
My home it is  
The beginning of waters  
My home I love  
The beginning of waters

Far away rests the one dear to me  
The one who lovingly raised me  
I lived there by the sea  
Part of the sea were we  
Me and my dear little family  
My brother, father and me  
Now I live where all can be heard  
Far away from the stars of night  
My home it is  
The beginning of waters  
My family I long for  
As I live and wander

Her voice was absolutely wonderful and it lulled them in to a state of reverie where they saw visions of green hills near the ocean and a palace in the depths of the sea. The three brothers curled together on the soft rug in front of the fire and she hummed gently while she removed their wineglasses and covered them with the duvet from Morndoron's bed. She then kissed each prince on the brow, but she traced her lips gently from Legolas' brow to the corner of his lips wishing fervently she didn't have to wait anymore.

\-----------------

When Gwinglos saw the youngest son of Thranduil, she was immediately drawn to him, but when they were introduced and she gazed into his green eyes, she was lost and fell in love instantly. It reminded her of the words Námo, her favourite uncle and beloved mentor, she liked to call him, had said to her before she had departed.

"Istuvalyës írë cenuvalyës. Remuvalyës hendilyassë. Vaniërya nás imya erlya. Nás selya. Á antas i Ríë-Ezelëari."

The Crown of the Green Seas was a complicated circlet woven by Vairë, like her own circlet, the Crown of the Blue Seas. The seastones had been gifts by Ossë and Uinen. They were gifts made to celebrate her birth, but she received them only after her majority when she had been taken to Aman.

But now was not the time to contemplate the future that was farther away then her current reason. She had Thranduil dismiss the princes and then waited for him to begin speaking.

"You said you would return, Aerlinn Lamathdûniel, with those who long for home and consider me an enemy for a reason you would not tell me, yet now you come alone. Why are you here?"

Gwinglos noted that his voice was cracking with exertion. She understood that power growing in Dol Guldur was taking its toll on the elven-king.

"Alone you say? Did you not see the dwarves and a hobbit who were hungry and fatigued and only wished for a bit of your hospitality. The reason their leader considers you enemy you have already done, and your actions will continue in a similar path. Why am I here? Many reasons, some concern you, some don't. I will tell you when the time comes," was her simple answer.

"A hobbit? What are they?" Thranduil asked.

"They are one of Ilúvatar's children just like you and I. They are also referred to as halflings as they are even smaller and slighter than dwarves. Quick to their feet, silent, creatures of comfort and peace, seemingly fair, but amazingly resilient. Overlooked by many as they keep to themselves, but some of them are to be most of the important people of our age," she explained and continued, "Surely Ólorin has told you all this? He has always been fascinated by them."

"Ólorin? I don't remember meeting someone of that name."

"Oh, yes. You would know him as either Gandalf or Mithrandir."

"No, Mithrandir has not visited us for many years now, and never have we spoken of the halflings," Thranduil answered.

"'Tis a shame," Gwinglos said when there was a knock on the door. Thranduil grumbled under his breath before issuing a command to enter. One of the guard came into the srudy and bowed reporting the capture of several dwarves, but no hobbit. After the guard had left Thranduil turned on her.

"There is no hobbit as my prisoner," he states with forced calm. She smiled.

"There is a hobbit, but he too clever for you. And that is said a lot," was her answer as she left the elven-king to decide if what she sad was an insult or a compliment.

She wandered until she found the quarters of the crown prince. The brothers had left the door slightly ajar, so she stepped in and laughed silently at their speaking.

"Ai, is that any way to speak of a lady?" she asked when their was a pause in the conversation. She smirked at them when three bewildered and shamed faces turned to her. They apologised and she sang them to sleep in front of the fire.


	6. It Is Not Your Brother

In the morning Legolas woke in front of the fire that had gone out in the midst of his two brothers. Someone had covered them kindly with Morndoron's duvet. His brothers still slept but there was a heavily laden breakfast tray on a side table. He got up and stretched eating happily. It didn't take long for the enticing smell to reach his two slumbering brothers. Beltîar groaned and sat up.

"Garo aur vaer, gwador nín," Legolas greeted brightly. "How are you this day?" (Have a good morning, my brother.)

Beltîar gazed at him groggily and shrugged slowly sitting up and stumbling to breakfast. Morndoron did the same. They had barely finished eating when there was a knock on the door. The eldest brother called out and a servant stepped in.

"What is it, Glînnion?" Morndoron asked sounding slightly impatient.

"Your adar wishes to see you, all of you, hîr nín," Glînnion said and bowed again before leaving. They dressed quickly knowing such a summons was expected to be met almost immediately and in no time they were in their adar's study. He was reading reports when they entered and waited in line until the king set down the parchments and stood up.

"I have called you here to discuss lady Gwinglos. How do you find her?"

Their adar stopped his pacing and looked at them expectantly. This question had surprised, but as always it was the eldest who recovered first.

"She is not a common elleth by any means. She is lovely in appearance, yet appropriately modest about it, she is outspoken, yet courteous, she wears male clothes and is comfortable with ellyn, yet she is chaste and seems the type to hold her own in a battle," he spoke.

"She is a mystery and one whose secrets you can never discover in full, and cannot find or figure out without her disclosing it. There is no knowledge about where she comes from, or of her rank, or birth. She is intelligent and witty, relaxed and serious when it is appropriate. But there is no more that can be said about her, before we have known her for longer," was Beltîar's ever calculated response.

Then it was Legolas' turn to say something and he could see that his brothers were also infatuated by her. She was unlike anybody they had ever met before. There was a glimmer of attraction even from their adar, but he was faithful to their naneth, Gwalothiel (daughter of blossoms).

"Legolas?" his adar asked and Legolas started realising he had taken too long to answer.

"She has a gentle voice," he blurted clumsily. He could practically see the teasing gleam in his brothers eyes. But adar didn't say anything after looking at him with a truly indecipherable expression on his face, but continued with why he had summoned them.

"I can assure she is of the most impeccable lineage one could ask for and outranks in her station all of us both together from both her parents. I cannot disclose anymore information to you, as it is quite classified and anyways I have no specifics. Her home is called Aeronnen, but that is all I can say about that. I have never been there. What I wish of you is that one of you be successful in courting her and binding with her."

Some of them had guessed that it was something like it that their adar was asking. They nodded to their father and Morndoron said;

"We will do as you ask, adar."

Then they left. They adjourned once again in Morndoron's room where the eldest immediately said.

"I will try first."

And they could not deny the crown prince.

\--------------------

Gwinglos allowed herself to be courted by the crown prince. He was a truly charming ellon and she thought why not, as it was a way to pass the time while she waited for the dwarves to make their move. For she knew it would come and that then she would move away from Mirkwood with them.

\---------------------

Bilbo observed life in the elven-king's halls and tried to figure out the best way to escape with the dwarves. He burgled food and observed, but the figure he seemed to most observed was the elven maid Gwinglos who had helped them in the forest.

Here she appeared to not differ from all the other elven maids. She wore the same as they did and only carried with her a knife hidden in her boots that were decorative similar to the style of the other maids. She even acted very much like one, yet still less bashful and timid.

He saw what was happening. He knew little to none about elven courting rituals, but any could see that the elven prince, the eldest of the elven-king, was doing just that giving her gifts and taking walks with her alone. She more often than not spent time with all of the three princes, but she seemed greatest of friends with the youngest. They liked to practise archery and play climbing in the trees. She was very agile.

He felt fierce jealousy towards anybody who looked at her for too long or touch her too long. The most jealousy he felt towards the youngest prince, because even though she was being courted by the crown prince, she was clearly in love with the youngest. Her face would light up wonderfully and she would smile enchantingly when he was around.

Once he could swear that Gwinglos winked at him mischievously. But when it happened again, he knew he hadn't been imagining. Then once he was in the corridor where her quarters were located and the way was empty. She walked down it and stopped in front of her doors. Then she gestured for him to come with her and he did so without thought.

"Take it off, Master Baggins," she said. He did and looked at her contritely.

"Does it even work?" he asked, feeling quite embarrassed.

"It does. Do you see anybody else acknowledging your presence? Of course not! Enchantments don't work on me, you can call it a gift or a special talent," she explained and Bilbo exhaled sighing with relief.

"Why did you need to speak with me?" he wondered then. She pouted, a very unusual expression on her wonderful face.

"Am I not allowed to meet my friends?" she moaned and then she burst out into tinkling laughter. After sometime she sobered up quite abruptly.

"No, I did need to speak to you. I shall give you a hint, the butler and the head of the jail guard are good friends. Think of the river and the wine cellar," she smiled and then took the ring from his hand and slipped it on his finger ushering him out of the room.

It took him another day to figure it out, but then he observed the wine cellar and made up the best escape plan ever. And it did work.

\-----------------------

Legolas sighed. And after some more time he sighed again. Then after some more time he opened his mouth to...

"Would you stop that!" Tauriel, his father's head strategist snapped from the other side of the map table they were studying together. Or she was studying while his normally sharp and dutiful manner was very much distracted. Her words snapped him to attention.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Mooning over the new maiden's whose caught the crown prince's eye," she explained through clenched teeth.

"Lady Gwinglos, and I'm not mooning over her," he said defensively. An evil gleam lighted in Tauriel's eyes.

"Truly? Here you go again defending her," she teased.

"I am not."

"Are too!" Tauriel exclaimed triumphantly. Legolas refused to look her in the eye. After a long silence he burst out:

"She is beautiful, all right? And he cannot see how unique she is."

"Clearly not," Tauriel said dryly. Legolas glared at her and was about to retort when Morndoron stepped into the room with Gwinglos following closely behind. He was talking in a bragging fashion and then he introduced Tauriel who looked Gwinglos over. She was a thin and graceful model of an elf with sparkling eyes and the most unusual hair, white with black streaks.

"Your highness," Tauriel said with a hint of mocking in her tone. Gwinglos laughed startling the strategist.

"Gwinglos, dear Tauriel. Since when have the firstborn of Eru been formal amongst each other. All equal, but this world is ruled by the Valar, the Maiar and the Valahên, and they are nothing when it comes to Ilúvatar."

"I apologise," Tauriel said somewhat stiffly. She didn't know what to make of the stranger. She felt a tiny twinge of jealousy when she saw Legolas' eyes follow her movements absolutely entranced.

"We came to inform you that the king is holding a feast this evening in the honour of the Lady Gwinglos as she will be leaving us tomorrow morn," Morndoron said. Legolas seemed startled by his brother's words. He had not heard of it. He gathered his things in shock and left the room. He went to his room, took his bow and arrows, prepared his horse and rode into the forest until he came to a tree he had favoured through his whole childhood. It was a tree his mother had sung up in the peaceful days.

He dismounted his horse and climbed up till he reached a certain branch at the top where there was a wonderful view over Mirkwood. He was there for a long until he was startled by a hand placed on his shoulder. He started only to find the face of the one he loved.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. Gwinglos said nothing, but moved her hand to caress his face. He closed his eyes under her gentle ministrations. Then he felt her breathe at the tip of his ear and shivered, biting back a moan of pleasure when she swooped down to nibble it slightly. When she moved he opened his eyes to find her looking at him intently before lifting her hand to caress his ears. He lifted his hand to stop her.

"What are you doing, my lady? Are you not courted by my brother, Morndoron?" Legolas asked.

"None can court me unless I allow it, and him I allow to think what he wants. But I am no normal elleth. I belong to no one, not my parents or the one I desire, only Ilúvatar can ever rule over me. I am saddened even when I knew it would be so, that Morndoron is bolder."

She fell silent for a moment before moving her head closer to him and whispered in a voice that he barely heard.

"I shall tell you a secret nobody knows. I have spoken to Námo and he told me the identity to the one destined to be mine and he is not your brother."

Then she brushed her lips gently against his and he closed his eyes at the wonder of the light feeling. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone as silently and suddenly as she had appeared.

The feast was that evening, when someone was sent to gather more wine, the prisoners were found to be gone and Lady Gwinglos was not seen to leave that morning and no one but Thranduil knew where.


	7. Song of the Sea

There had been a pause to the life story of Erestor as they made their way towards the Grey Havens. Elrond wished to know more and his curiosity was getting the better of him. Three days from the Grey Havens he made sure he rode next to his old friend and asked:

"What happened to your daughter?"

Erestor looked startled for a moment, but then a sad cloak descended on him and he sighed deeply.

"I wish I would not speak of it, for it brings back painful memories, but I have promised you."

"You do not have to speak of it, if you do not wish to do so," Elrond said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Aiya, do not say that, Elrond. I know you better than that. I will, I feel like I must. It is time I did," Erestor exclaimed and began his tale again.

"As I have told you before when I was pregnant with my dear Airëlin and after she was born, I went into seclusion so only your father, my lover and my son knew where we lived. I can tell you know it was by the sea, a strand that was covered by cliffs on all sides. There were fruit trees there and the only way to get there was through a cave that was well hidden up on the cliffs. It was hidden a lot like Imladris, the cliffs were built such that they covered our cove and looking down or from the sea it could not be seen. It was heaven on earth and Airëlin always loved it.

She grew into a fine elleth. She can shift her shape now, but she prefers the form she was born when moving in Middle-Earth in a way as to not raise suspicion, for it is a breathtaking form, but her Vala blood is more easily containable. She appears as a normal Elda. When she was with me she had sea foam hair like her father with dark streaks and the texture of her hair is silky and fine like mine. Her eyes are black blue like the depths of the sea.

The face is made in my image. Her eyes and nose are exotic like mine, her skin is pale and when she swims in the sea it simmers a silver blue. There is always a glow about her, and she is always glad and mischievous, her voice and personality is like a small mountain stream and the waves in the sea. Your father called her Gwinglos, it is still her pet name when Lindir speaks of her.

In her eyes there is always a spark of curiosity, she is like the sea otters in that regard. She is gentle and soothing, she respects those she wishes to and she can be ruled by no one. She always followed my wishes if they were reasonable. I never demanded of her anything but her happiness. And when I educated her in the ways of advisors and warriors, she never complained and always excelled. She has an innate understanding of the world and the fëa as she is of the Vala."

"You speak of her with such devotion. I do not know if I have ever spoken of my own children in such a manner," Elrond whispered reverently.

"Aye, I love Ülmo and Lindir, but she is my heart," Erestor confessed.

"One day when my lovely daughter was still quite young, Ëarendil came to me and said I was summoned by Ereinion. He needed me as his advisor. I declined and didn't hear from him again until the next year. This summons came each year the same time until I decided to travel to the High King to tell him to leave me alone. I summoned Lindir to watch over his sister who was just shy of her majority.

I met Ereinion and he seemed delighted that I had come.

"I am glad you have come at last, Erestor O Gondolin, for I need your services."

"I have not come to serve, my King, but to ask you to cease with the summons as I wish to live in peace with my family," was my answer. It was the wrong one as it peaked his interest.

"Family? Will you not bring them here, I wish to meet with them," said Ereinion as a dismissal.

I returned to my children troubled and they asked me what was wrong. I told Lindir to stay with us and thanked the Valar that Ëarendil was at sea right then. I intended to stay in my cove for as long as possible. But that night Ülmo came to me and made love to me. After he told me:

"I know you wish to protect our daughter, for she is beautiful and an embodiment of all the Eldar yearn. Take her to Ereinion, his destiny has two branches. He will receive his reward accordingly. Our daughter will not come to harm for I shall always watch over her. Furthermore know this, she is more Vala than Elda, she cannot die the way the elves die."

It soothed me and after some days I followed Ülmo's advice and took my family to Ereinion Gil-Galad. I could see immediately he desired my Airëlin."

Elrond sucked in a breath.

"What happened?" he asked afraid of what he would hear.

"To Airëlin upon her birth was given new words by Mandos.

_As the Silmarils, so is Airëlin's fate tied to the fate of the Elven kind. In her youth she will be as the jewels, beautiful, delicate, desired, yet defenceless to the whims of others. The curse of Finwë's children who followed Fëanor will end with her showing the path of the last High King of Arda._

Lindon was amazing to her, the High King's palace like a labyrinth she needed to learn. My free-spirited little heart was not used to being confined by stone walls. The older ellith tried to tame her, make and teach my dearest to be a proper elleth, but as earlier, no one could rule over her.

Lindir became the apprentice of one Gildor and was a part of the Travelling Companies to learn music far and wide. It was his time to leave the nest and forge his own path. It made me and Airëlin sad to see him go, and it made me grow afraid. My dear daughter would not listen to my words of caution, to not trust others so readily. It was then I regretted our isolation as she had had no peers to learn from that not all are completely good at heart as her.

Many men approached me to ask to court her, even the High King was amongst them, but I rejected all of them as they were not worthy of my song. With her, I was never lonely and she could always cheer me up. She did not care for the company of others, neither ellon or ellith. She preferred me and Ereinion she called uncle, like Ëarendil before.

As I always rejected proposals on my penneth's behalf, they began waning in number as they understood I was not ready to let go of such a treasure as my Airëlin. But Gil-Galad was persistent, but my answer was always negative. One day he asked me:

"Adviser, why will you not let anyone court your daughter? She has been of age many years now, yet you persist in your stubborn behaviour. She cannot me unmated forever."

"My mate has other plans for her. She was not meant for anyone here. She is destined for more than being a proper elleth. I wish for her to be happy. She would not be glad tamed, as she is as wild and free as the sea itself," I answered.

"I demand the chance to court her. It is an order," Ereinion bit out.

"She is mine to command," I answered and his eyes darkened in anger.

"She is mine. You are her ada, you can and will give her to me."

"No."

The High King stormed out in a temper. I had a bad premonition, gathered my things and went to find my child. I gathered her with me and we left Lindon that day. But Gil-Galad had heard of our departure and sent his men after us. They captured my daughter and myself. We were brought back to the king's chambers and the king took Airëlin by the hair dragging her into his bed chamber. Then all I could hear was my daughter sobbing and the thumps of the bed against the wall. It sounded like it took forever, but finally there was silence.

Ereinion emerged from the bed chamber fully clothed and a triumphant smirk on his face. He left without a word taking the guards with him. I slowly went into the room and found my daughter crying on the bed silently. There was blood on the sheets, her gown was torn and she her beautiful hair had darkened into a heartbroken black. I gathered her into my arms and she sobbed against me.

I travelled with her to our cove. On the road we met Lindir who was filled with fury and heartbreak. Airëlin was subdued and quiet. She was broken. I was afraid she would fade. Lindir joined us. We laid her on the beach of the cove her feet in the cold sea water. Then Ülmo came in the same form as the first time I saw him. He kneeled next to our daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Her form disappeared from in front of our eyes. I did not get to embrace her for the last time.

Lindir left us with a commanding look from Ülmo.

"Linquëmel..." he began.

"You promised me. You promised me no harm would come to her," I whispered brokenly.

"I did. But she will heal," he answered.

"How can you say that so easily! Do you not care?" I cried and he tried to embrace me, but I backed away.

"I knew this day would come. It is time for her to embrace all of herself. She is a Valahên, the only one of her kind. I wished it not be brought to you like this, but it all depended on Ereinion Gil-Galad."

He tried to embrace me again and this time he succeeded. His words had taken all fight away from me. The ways of Eru are mysterious and only Manwë can see his plans. Soon only emptiness surrounded me as Ülmo left.

I lived in the cove many years mourning for my daughter. Lindir was with me at first, but then he left, for he could not take it anymore that all the music in his heart was sad. Some years after he left her spirit came to me.

"Do not cry, ada. I will live for always and at the end of the time of elves, we shall meet again."

Her voice whispered in the wind and I could feel her arms around me and a kiss pressed on the top of my head. Then she was gone and it was the first time I heard the Song of the Sea and I was filled with the longing to sail west knowing it was not yet my time. I got up, brushed sand from my clothes and hair and left to fulfil my duty to Arda.


End file.
